


Voltron: Little Defender

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults acting younger than their age, Daddy!shiro, Diapers, Fluff, Little!Lance, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Regression, Stuffed Toys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: After being with Lance as long as Shiro had, the older boy had learned to pick up on his subtle hints.





	Voltron: Little Defender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> VEEEERY old request! Also, sorry for not updating yesterday! Hopefully this will make up for it!

After being with Lance as long as Shiro had, the older boy had learned to pick up on his subtle hints. For example, Lance bit his lip when he was confused but didn’t want to say anything. And Lance’s eyebrows creased when he was tired but tried to hide it. 

Shiro was proud of himself for learning these things about his lover. He was also sure Lance knew quite a few of his own tells. Which is why he wasn’t the least bit surprised when Lance brushed up against arm and slipped something into his palm. “Oh! Sorry, Shiro. Wasn’t looking where I was going.” The boy said as a cover-up. 

The older of the pair wasn’t dumb enough to see just what Lance had slipped to him in front of all the others. So, he waited 30 seconds after Lance left to excuse himself to the bathroom. He had to force himself not to run in his eagerness to know. The note was well worth the wait however. 

‘You seem stressed, Bossman! Come by my room after training and I’ll see what I can do about that! ;) - Lance’

Shiro smirked at the wording. Had anyone else seen it, they would have thought Lance’s proposition was of the physical sort. It wasn’t. Lance never asked Shiro to his room for that. No. Shiro’s was more practical seeing as how it was farthest away from the others. Lance’s room, however, was dedicated to a whole different activity. 

Shiro was on the edge of his seat for the rest of the day in anticipation. It had been too long since their last session. Lance was right, Shiro was stressed. But he knew Lance was as well. Truth be told, he was going to propose the same thing the next day had Lance not beaten him to it. Finally, when he called the end of their training session, everyone quickly dispersed to their own rooms leaving Lance and Shiro by themselves. The older of the pair pulled the other into a chaste kiss and lightly caressed his cheek. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower. You get everything prepared, okay?” Shiro asked quietly. 

Lance’s smile was soft. Completely unlike his usual, confident one. “Okay, Daddy...Hurry though.”

Shiro watched him rush out of the room before heading to the showers adjacent to the training area. They were open showers leaving no privacy, but there was nobody around to see Shiro undress and step under the spray. He wasn’t shy or insecure about his body, but the way people looked at his scars from his time in the arena made him uncomfortable. 

He took a quick shower and had a set of relaxation clothes on hand to change into. He met nobody on the way to Lance’s room which made him smile. His team was getting their well deserved rest. 

Lance’s door opened with a quiet hiss of air when he typed in the correct code. The sight that greeted him made his smile widen so much that it hurt his cheeks. 

The pilot of the blue lion had done as Shiro asked and pulled out the large cardboard box from his closet and had half it’s contents spread across his bed. Lance himself was sitting patiently on the floor next to the box. His attention had snapped to the door when he heard it open, part of him tensing in case he needed to throw everything back into the box. Upon seeing Shiro though, he relaxed completely. 

“I did like you said, Daddy.” He said happily.

“That you did, baby boy. Good job!” 

Lance bloomed under the praise as Shiro walked over and looked at what he had picked out. 

The blue stuffed…(Shiro assumed it was an animal of some sort) was expected as well as the white t-shirt Shiro had given to Lance to sleep in. It was two sizes too big on him, but Lance loved. Especially the way it smelled like Shiro. Even the pacifier laying next to the bubble bath was expected. What surprised Shiro was the case of diapers and diaper supplies next to it. Lance must have needed their meeting more that Shiro thought. Said paladin didn’t question the choices however. He had spent too long getting Lance comfortable enough to actually use them to second guess his choice. 

“Alright, kiddo. Lets give you a nice bath.” Shiro grabbed the bubbles off the bed and held out his hand for Lance to grab. When he felt the smaller fingers latch onto him, he led the way into Lance’s attached bathroom. He had asked Allura why the bedrooms had bathrooms if the training room had perfectly fine showers. She had told him that the training area had only been used by the soldiers and not the Paladins. He had accepted the answer and was glad for it now. 

It didn’t take the large tub to fill with water, but while it did, Shiro poured in a measured capful of the bubbles. He had learned the hard way that a little went a long way. After helping Lance out of his clothes with gentle movements, he lifted him bridal style and slowly sat him down into the suds. Lance always loved whenever he picked him up. It helped him feel little. 

Shiro grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet by the sink before kneeling beside the tub. It had taken him a few tries to remember the correct order for Lance’s skin care products, but now he could recite them in his sleep. Shiro started with the first one and smiled as the fruity smell filled the air. 

Lance, like always, was very cooperative as Shiro gently rubbed the cloth over his skin.The young boy positively keened as his back was generously massaged with the soap. This continued with the next product and then finally the lavender baby wash. It was a nice moisturizer for his skin and also helped him relax further during their special moments. Shiro was quick with scrubbing Lance’s hair and rinsing the suds away. By then, the water had cooled slightly and Lance was putty in Shiro’s hands. 

“Okay, little one. Time to get out. Can you stand for me?” Shiro instructed as he grabbed one of the fluffiest towels from the cabinet. Lance’s eyes were half lidded as he stood in the tub and let Shiro wrap the towel around him. Towel secured, Lance was lifted out of the tub and carried into the bedroom. Shiro took his time drying Lance off before getting a fresh towel and laying it across the side of the bed. The blue paladin didn’t need instruction as he laid back on the large towel. 

“Good boy, sweetheart.” Shiro cooed as he grabbed the pacifier by Lance’s head and slipped it into the boy’s lip. A sigh escaped from behind the pacifier before lips began to slowly work the rubber teat. It truly was an endearing sight. 

Next came the diaper. Shiro was sure to rub a generous amount of baby lotion and powder into Lance’s private area before grabbing the cute, alien printed diaper and slipping it under him. “Such a nice baby for daddy. So well behaved.” 

Lance hummed gently in acknowledgement as the diaper was taped up snugly. His arm reached out until it brushed against the soft fur of his Ozzy. The stuffie was pulled close in an instant and he buried his face into the fur. “Shy, Daddy.”

“Oh, baby boy. Daddy knows his boy is shy.” Shiro said amused. The white shirt was slightly harder to get onto Lance seeing as how the younger boy didn’t want to release his stuffie. They managed though. “Okay, Lancey. Let’s have a nap and then i’ll get you some lunch, okay?”

Lance loved that Shiro always asked if he was okay with everything. He knew all he had to say was “No. I don’t want to do that.” and Shiro would stop immediately. He loved that about his boyfriend. This time though, he nodded and made grabby hands for the larger man. 

Shiro’s smile was kind and gentle as he slid the towel and other supplies off the bed and pulled the blankets back. He amazed Lance when he placed the other boy under the blankets. 

“Daddy’s strong.” Lance giggled behind the pacifier. 

“How else is daddy supposed to carry his baby?” Shiro teased as he too crawled under the blankets and pulled Lance to him. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s sweet smelling forehead when it rested against his shoulder. “Goodnight, baby boy.”

“Gotta gives Ozzy kisses too Daddy. He gets lonely.” Lance held the stuffed animal up expectantly and Shiro didn’t hesitate to plant a kiss on the toy’s fuzzy forehead. “Of course! Can’t forget Ozzy!”

Lance, now appeased, closed his eyes and snuggled into Shiro’s chest. The only sound in the room was the pair’s slow breathing and Lance’s quiet suckles. 

“G’night, daddy.” Lance muttered, already half asleep. 

Shiro repeated the sentiment back and didn’t let his eyes close until he was sure his baby was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet! Talk about fics with me! Request fics! Or just say hi!


End file.
